Socio Secrets
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After five years in Juvenile detention for a crime he didn't commit, Danny Desai is now living in a new town under the false name Beck Oliver. Surrounded by friends and a tough as nails girlfriend, his life soon takes a dramatic turn when his friend Cat is found murdered by a mysterious assailant. Now in a race against time, Danny must stop the assailant before someone else dies.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious nor Twisted, or any of the characters other then any OC who may pop up at any time during the story. Other then that all I own is the Plot and the Storyline. Hope you like it, and leave positive reviews only if you do. No negitive reviews please.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - It's Happening Again**

There's no way to describe the feeling I had when I saw her body lying there in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes wide open in pure terror as a pool of dark blood matching the same shade as her hair, began to pool out from underneath her. _Damn it._ I thought running a hand through my hair as I drew in a shaky breath full of fear. _It's happening again._ "Beck?" I heard someone call my name and as I turned I realized it was Jade. Her green eyes which gave her, her name were open in terror upon seeing our friend's lifeless body as she turned now to look at me.

"Beck? Did you?" Her voice came out soft and horrified. My heart pounded wildly in my chest pounding painfully against my ribcage as waves of panic flowed through me and everything within me was telling me to run. As I looked into Jade's eyes now, my breath caught in my throat as the sounds of police sirens now caught the attention of my ears and with that, I realized I was out of options. With one last look at Jade then to Cat's lifeless body I took off running. Running down the hall of Hollywood Arts as fast as my legs would go. My vision blurred as I tried to keep myself together as I avoided the glances of shocked and panicked faces of the other students as I pushed my way through.

 _How could this be happening again?_ Was the only thought I had that was running through my head now as visions of my past filled my head. The last time I was able to live my life as a kid when I was eleven and I was found guilty for a crime I didn't commit...Murder. The murder of my aunt Tara who was babysitting me and my two best friends Lacey and Jo. Suddenly the thought of seeing their faces shot through my head followed by Jade's shocked face and all I could think about now as I kept on running was, _Why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ I kept on running as fast as I could tearing my way through the hall and down the staircase not caring who I would run into, and only caring about getting the hell out of there and back home.

My breathing and racing heart thumping against my chest was the only thing that I could hear now as everything else around me became distorted. As if time itself had stopped and I was the only person still moving forward, and as I tried to get the horrible image of seeing Cat's body out my head, no matter how hard I tried the vision would leave me. The sound of sirens now filled my ears as I turned the corner of the hallway and was about to make my way toward the front door of the school, when a sudden flashback flowed through me and I suddenly felt as if time had flowen backwards. I could see myself at eleven years old again walking out my house clutching the red jump rope in my fist as I caught the sight of Jo and Lacey's shocked faces as they saw me. "Please, don't hate me." Was the last thing I remembered hearing myself say before my entire world went black.

When I woke up next, I expected to find myself somehow either in a hosptial bed or rather inside a jail cell behind bars, but as I looked around now I noticed I wasn't in either places, but in the comfort of an office that I knew so well. It was the office of the Hollywood Arts Guidence Counselor Lange. Just my luck. I looked around the office and saw Lange's chair swivel toward me as he caught sight of me. "I see your awake," He said with a small smile on his face that sent waves of uneasiness down my spine. "Now let's talk about what happened shall we Beck?" I swallowed a breath of air back into my lungs and tried not to show any sign of guilt but the memory of seeing Cat's lifeless body was still etched in my brain. "What am I doing here?" I asked looking around the room. "Don't worry you're not in any kind of trouble Beck." Lange said calmly. "I just need to hear from you what happened is all. You were the last person to see Cat right?"

I swallowed another breath of air into my lungs and nodded slowly. "Yes sir, I was." "So mind telling me what you two talked about?" I hesitated for moment and shook my head trying to clear it. "We didn't really talk about much, I mean you know Cat, she get's these crazy wacky gadgets and then brags about it, so-" I cut myself off and cleared my throat as Lange asked, "Do you consider yourself a violent person Beck?" I shook my head and replied, "What kind of question is that sir?" I began to get nervous now as Lange repeated, "Do you consider yourself a volent person?"

"No of course not." I replied trying to keep myself calm to avoid suspicion. "Why would you even ask that? I care about my friends." "Easy Beck, I'm not accusing you." Lange said calmly. "I just want to know what happened." "So you think I killed her is that it?" I sat up from the chair and stared right at Lange's face about ready to lose my temper and let my emotions loose. "Just because I was the last person to see Cat alive, that automatically makes me guilty is that it?" I asked running a hand through my hair as everything around me began to spin violently. "That's not what I'm saying Beck." Lange said calmly. "Just calm down."

I drew in a deep breath and was about to reply when a sudden knock came at the door and I saw Sikowitz's face poking his head into the doorway. "Sorry to intrrupt Lange, but Beck's mom is here." I caught sight of my mom's face and immediatly turned and walked over toward her as she wrapped me up in a hug. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked softly. "Let's just get out of here." I whispered in her ear. "It's not safe here for us."

That night, I couldn't sleep as I laid in bed staring up at the cealing of my trailer when a knock came at the door. "Danny?" I let out a sigh of relief when I realised it was my mom as she asked, "Can I come in?" I nodded slowly as she shut the door behind her and said, "Honey, I know this has been dificult for you, and if you want to go back to Green Grove I mean we can-" Mom, with all due respect, there's nothing that I can do to make me feel happy anymore. I mean I thought that once I got out of juvie that we could somehow try and start over, and now it's all gone to hell. My friend Cat is dead and now just like five years ago, everyone thinks that I'm the prime suspect." "Honey, no one thinks that. Nobody in this town even knows about what happened in Green Grove." "Well it's only just a matter of time before they do." I replied.

"I'm sure by tomorrow, thing will clear up sweetie." Mom said as she went over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Now get some sleep and I'm sure everything will be fine." I nodded and watched as mom left the room and shut the door quietly behind her. Once she was gone I let out a heavy sigh and sat up in bed reached over and pulled out a box from underneath it and opened it. Inside was a picture of me, Jo and Lacey as kids, along with the necklace that belonged to my late aunt. I took the necklace from the box and put the box back under the bed as I laid back down in bed holding the necklace as tightly as I could in my fist, while visions of my lost childhood and my father filled my head as I fell to sleep.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...,Wow! Talk about intense! I just started rewatching Twisted again, and realised there are so many questions still left unanswered. I hope that they still decided to renew it for a season 2 someday so that we can find out more about what's going on. If you like this story and want me to keep going with it then please leave me losts of positive reviews and let me know your thoughts on how Twisted should've ended. Do you think that Charlie killed Jo? Let me know what your thoughts on the season finale was. Chapter 2 will be coming soon so hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious nor Twisted, or any of the characters other then any OC who may pop up at any time during the story. Other then that all I own is the Plot and the Storyline. Hope you like it, and leave positive reviews only if you do. No negitive reviews please.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

 **Previously on Socio Secrets -** _Damn it._ I thought running a hand through my hair as I drew in a shaky breath full of fear. _It's happening again._ "Beck?" I heard someone call my name and as I turned I realized it was Jade. Her green eyes which gave her, her name were open in terror upon seeing our friend's lifeless body as she turned now to look at me.

"Beck? Did you?" Her voice came out soft and horrified. My heart pounded wildly in my chest pounding painfully against my ribcage as waves of panic flowed through me and everything within me was telling me to run. As I looked into Jade's eyes now, my breath caught in my throat as the sounds of police sirens now caught the attention of my ears and with that, I realized I was out of options.

"Please, don't hate me." Was the last thing I remembered hearing myself say before my entire world went black.

When I woke up next, I expected to find myself somehow either in a hosptial bed or rather inside a jail cell behind bars, but as I looked around now I noticed I wasn't in either places, but in the comfort of an office that I knew so well. It was the office of the Hollywood Arts Guidence Counselor Lange. Just my luck. I looked around the office and saw Lange;s chair swivel toward me as he caught sight of me. "I see your awake," He said with a small smile on his face that sent waves of uneasiness down my spine. "Now let's talk about what happened shall we Beck?"

"Do you consider yourself a violent person Beck?" I shook my head and replied, "What kind of question is that sir?" I began to get nervous now as Lange repeated, "Do you consider yourself a volent person?"

That night, I couldn't sleep as I laid in bed staring up at the cealing of my trailer when a knock came at the door. "Danny?" I let out a sigh of relief when I realised it was my mom as she asked, "Can I come in?" I nodded slowly as she shut the door behind her and said, "Honey, I know this has been dificult for you, and if you want to go back to Green Grove I mean we can-" "Mom, with all due respect, there's nothing that I can do to make me feel happy anymore. I mean I thought that once I got out of juvie that we could somehow try and start over, and now it's all gone to hell. My friend Cat is dead and now just like five years ago, everyone thinks that I'm the prime suspect."

Once she was gone I let out a heavy sigh and sat up in bed reached over and pulled out a box from underneath it and opened it. Inside was a picture of me, Jo and Lacey as kids, along with the necklace that belonged to my late aunt. I took the necklace from the box and put the box back under the bed as I laid back down in bed, holding the necklace as tightly as I could in my fist, while visions of my lost childhood and my father filled my head as I fell to sleep.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Can't Run from Your Past**

 _ **"Danny?" Are you okay?" Suddenly I found myself back at eleven years old again, holding the red jump rope tight in my fist and letting it drop to the grass at my feet. The shock of seeing my aunt's body lying in the kitchen still burned deep in my mind as I tried to gather my thoughts. Breathing heavily with my heart racing a million miles a minute, I remembered falling to my knees with my head spinning from the shock. "Easy Danny." I remembered Jo telling me gently as she grabbed ahold of my shoulders to stop me from shaking. "What's wrong? What happened?" My body trembled beneath Jo's calming touch as she wrapped her arms around me, and I felt tears starting to blur my vision and threatening to fall down my cheeks, which only grew worse when the sudden piercing scream coming from Lacey drew our attention as Jo's shocked eyes turned toward her. "What is it? What's wrong?!" She asked frantically.**_

 _ **"Tara's dead! She's not moving! She's dead!" Lacey was hysterical as I felt Jo suddenly pull away from me with a small gasp of fright. "Danny? What's going on? you were gone for so long..." There was another small gasp of fright coming from her and at that moment I felt my heart sink inside my chest. "Oh my god! Danny, please tell me you didn't do this." My body still trembled out of fear and my breathing caught in my throat as an overwhelming wave of panic shot through me. "Please...Don't hate me."**_

The Sound of my alarm was the first to wake me up, as I rolled over and turned it off just as I heard the sound of my mother's footsteps approaching the trailer as she knocked on the door, and gently opened the it. "Sweetheart? You don't have to worry about school today." She said softly. "I'm going to keep you home today okay?" The sound of police sirens suddenly alerted me as I sat up in bed eyes wide open and my heart racing. "Easy baby easy." Mom said gently sensing the look of fear on my face as she entered the trailer and sat down on the bed beside me. "It's okay Danny. Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not." I said finally looking at her when the sound of the sirens dissappeared. "Cat's dead. Mom I have to find out what's happening, I have to find out who killed her and why." Running a nervous and shaky hand through my hair I swallowed a lump of fear that was beginning to form inside my chest as the visions of seeing my Aunt Tara's body lying at my feet found their way through my mind which was then followed suit by an unwanted wave of dizziness as I fell back against the pillows. "I can't just run away from this." I said softly.

"I have to figure this out. I can't be locked up again mom I just can't. I already lost five years of my life that I'll never be able to get back. If I don't deal with this, then we'll never figure out why this is happening. Someone targeted Cat to get to me so that clearly means that they were never really after her in the first place. Whoever it was that killed her was really after me."

"Don't worry baby." Mom said gently as she rubbed my back for comfort. "We'll figure this out sweetie, I promise." I closed my eyes for a second and let out a breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. _Who could be doing this?_ Flashbacks filled my head of my father now, and I had to open my eyes again to clear the memories as I slowly sat up in bed. "I have to figure this out mom." I said slowy while getting out of bed. "I can't just let whoever's doing this to get away with this."

"Are you sure about this sweetheart?" Mom asked as I slowly nodded. "I'm sure." I said with a small smile.

* * *

Later that same morning I entered the halls of Hollywood Arts welcoming the loud chatter of the other students, but the moment the doors had shut behind me, the chatter suddenly ceased and now I felt a pang of anxiety run through me. Moving through the now quiet halls I felt everyone staring at me accusingly. Maybe I should've stayed home today. I thought miserably as I made my way to my locker to put my stuff away. Suddenly a blast of agonizing pain shot through me as I felt someone grab ahold of me from behind and slammed me against the locker. "Why did you do it Beck?!" Groaning in pain I now turned around to find none other then Robbie staring at me angrily from behind the rims of his glasses. "How could you hurt Cat? She was sweet and innocent!"

"You can never trust the quiet ones." I heard Rex the puppet mutter softly. "Their always the first ones to murder." Letting out another groan of pain as it shot through my body from the impact, I shook my head. "Robbie, listen to me I'm telling you, I didn't harm Cat."

"That's what all murderers say." Came Rex's reply much to my annoyance. "I'm telling you, I didn't hurt Cat." I said as sincerely as I could muster despite an overwhelming sense of anger about to overtake me. I finished putting my stuff in my locker and made my way as quickly as I could down the hall toward Sikowitz's teaching room, all the while hoping and praying that he wasn't in there. I needed to get a way for a bit. Just take a time out to collect myself.

Opening the door of the room as quietly as I could, I silently slipped into the room and looked around for a sign of Sikowitz. When I didn't see a single sign of him in the room, it was then and only then that I could finally let my emotions lose. Silently falling to my knees, tears began to fall from my cheeks. "Why is this happening?" I asked myself out loud. "Why me? Why Cat? What the hell is going on?"

Drawing my knees up to my chest now, I felt everything in me suddenly tense up as the memory of that same day with my aunt Tara came flooding back inside my weary brain. Followed by the sudden memory of seeing Cat's lifeless body. Cat's body was found in the same position as my Aunt Tara had been. Lying flat on her back with a huge red imprint on her neck which was the sign of strangulation. The only difference between the two murders however, was that Cat's body had been found lying in a pool of blood. Her body was found not just strangled, but covered in multiple stab wounds while Tara's body had only been found dead by strangulation.

What was the cause for Cat's death? Was it all just to get to me somehow or was I just being paranoid? The door of the room suddenly opened and I suddenly felt my chest go tight in fear. "I thought I heard someone in here." Said a voice that made me jump slightly in fear as I saw Sikowitz now entering the room. "Beck?" I blinked my eyes in confusion for a moment unable to find the right words as the tightness in my chest began to grow. "Are you okay, kid?" Sikowitz asked in concern turning toward me as he closed the door behind him."I can't breathe." I finally stammered out. "I can't breathe." I felt Sikowitz gently grab ahold of my arm and slowly helped me to my feet, then gently led me over toward a nearby chair. "Sit down, Beck." He said softly."You're hyperventilating. Calm down."

I did as he instructed and cupped my hands together as I took a few shattered breaths. Sikowitz then pulled up a chair of his own and sat down across from me. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's not fair. All I wanted was to feel what it was like to be a kid again." I said as my breathing escalated more. "I just wanted to play soccer and take girls on real dates without having to constantly look over my shoulder." I studdered out between breathes. "I wanted to feel like a kid again. I haven't felt like that for so long." I cupped my face trying to breathe, but my lungs seemed to be voiding themselves of air.

"Beck, I know everyone around here seems to think that your somehow responsible for Cat's untimely death, but I want you to know that I believe in you. I know that you didn't hurt her." I tried to smile at Sikowitz's words since they were making me feel a little better, but when a sudden noise outside the room made me jump from the chair, I suddenly felt like I did the same day I went to Juvie. Terrified, racked with anxiety and most of all completly vulnerable.

"Stay here, it's probabbly just a bunch of kids pulling pranks again." Sikowitz said calmly as I watched him rise from the chair and towards the door. "I'll handle it Beck, jsut stay here and relax." He said soflty as he exited the room. Normally I would've listened to him, but among the feeling of anxiety and terror that was slowly bringing about a panic attack, I decided that staying here wasn't an option especially since there was a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong and I knew it.

With my hands trembling and my legs shaking as I tried to walk, I made it down the hall half walking and half stumbling as I tried to keep myself calm. All was quiet and there wasn't a soul around to be seen, which only added onto my growing anxiety. It almost felt like a freaking ghost town. "Sikowitz?" Finding my voice again I called out his name in a low whisper as the noise I had heard only moments before suddenly began to increase. It was a loud thumping noise almost sounding like a body falling to the ground which sent my heart leaping into my chest every time I heard it. Turing a sharp right into the auditorium now and as I flipped on a nearby light switch, I let out a sharp gasp. There hanging above the stage area were at least a dozen or more red jump ropes and that's when I saw Sikowitz's body hanging from one of red ropes in a noose. "No." I found myself muttering fearfully as I raced toward his body and tried to get him down, but it was already to late. Sikowitz was dead. "Oh god no." Breathing rapidly, I fell to my knees in complete utter horror as visions of my Aunt's body filled up inside my head. What the hell was happening?! Who the hell was doing this?!

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Danny! Another dead body now lies at his feet, and another victim that he had no ties to murdering, but yet the question now is who is the one doing this? Let me know what your thoughts are on who the culprit could possibly be cause I would love to get your imput. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious nor Twisted, or any of the characters other then any OC who may pop up at any time during the story. Other then that all I own is the Plot and the Storyline. Hope you like it, and leave positive reviews only if you do. No negitive reviews please.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Socio Secrets -** _ **"Danny?" Are you okay?" Suddenly I found myself back at eleven years old again, holding the red jump rope tight in my fist and letting it drop to the grass at my feet. The shock of seeing my aunt's body lying in the kitchen still burned deep in my mind as Itried to gather my thoughts. Breathing heavily with my heart racing a millon miles a minute, I remembered falling to my knees with my head spinning from the shock. "Easy Danny." I remembered Jo telling me gently as she grabbed ahold of my shoulders to stop me from shaking. "What's wrong? What happened?"**_

 _ **"Tara's dead! She's not moving! She's dead!" Lacey was hysterical as I felt Jo suddenly pull away from me with a small gasp of fright. "Danny? What's going on? you were gone for so long..." There was another small gasp of fright coming from her and at that moment I felt my heart sink inside my chest. "Oh my god! Danny, please tell me you didn't do this." My body still trembled out of fear and my breathing caught in my throat as an overwhelming wave of panic shot through me. "Please...Don't hate me."**_

"I have to figure this out. I can't be locked up again mom I just can't. I already lost five years of my life that I'll never be able to get back. If I don't deal with this, then we'll never figure out why this is happening. Someone targeted Cat to get to me so that clearly means that they weren't they were never really after her in the first place. Whoever it was that killed her was really after me."

"Why did you do it Beck?" Groaning in pain I now turned around to find none other then Robbie staring at me angrily from behind the rims of his glasses. "How could you hurt Cat? She was sweet and innocent!"

"You can never trust the quiet ones." I heard Rex the puppet mutter softly. "Their always the first ones to murder." Letting out another groan of pain as it shot through my body from the impact, I shook my head. "Robbie, listen to me I'm telling you, I didn't harm Cat."

"That's what all murderers say." Came Rex's reply much to my annoyance. "I'm telling you, I didn't hurt Cat." I said as sincerly as I could muster despite an overwhelming sense of anger about to overtake me. I finished putting my stuff in my locker and made my way as quickly as I could down the hall toward the room Skiowitz's teaching room, all the while hoping and praying that he wasn't in there. I needed to get a way for a bit. Just take a time out to collect myself.

"It's not fair. All I wanted was to feel what it was like to be a kid again." I said as my breathing escalated more. "I just wanted to play soccer and take girls on real dates without having to constantly look over my shoulder." I studdered out between breathes. "I wanted to feel like a kid again. I haven't felt like that for so long." I cupped my face trying to breathe, but my lungs seemed to be voiding themselves of air.

"Beck, I know everyone around here seems to think that your somehow responsible for Cat's untimely death, but I want you to know that I believe in you. I know that you didn't hurt her." I tried to smile at Sikowitz's words since they were making me feel a little better, but when a sudden noise outside the room made me jump from the chair, I suddenly felt like I did the same day I went to Juvie. Vulnerable. Terrified, racked with anxiety and most of all completly vulnerable.

"Sikowitz?" Finding my voice again I called out his name in a low whisper as the noise I had heard only moments before suddenly began to encrease. It was a loud thumping noise almost sounding like a body falling to the ground which sent my heart leaping into my chest everytime I heard it. Turing a sharp right into the auditorium now and as I flipped on a nearby light switch, I let out a sharp gasp. There hanging above the stage area were at least a dozen or more red jump ropes and that's when I saw Sikowitz's body hanging from one of red ropes in a noose. "No." I found myself muttering fearfully as I raced toward his body and tried to get him down, but it was already to late. Sikowitz was dead. "Oh god no." Breathing rapidly, I fell to my knees in complete utter horror as visions of my Aunt's body filled up inside my head. What the hell was happening?! Who the hell was doing this?!

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Tale of Two Confessions **

"Danny? Danny?" Blinking my eyes open I looked around in confusion, before slightly lifting my head up to get a better view of my surroundings. "Easy sweetheart. It's okay." I heard mom's voice and instantly a flood of emotions filled up inside me as I felt her wrap her arms around me. "You're okay now, I got you."

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking around and running a hand through my hair nervously. "I don't even remember passing out. The last thing I remember was seeing Sikowitz's-" Turning my head toward the TV Moniter that was inside my trailer I felt my face go pale. It was then and there that I saw the local new station brodcasting a news report about Siowitz's murder, and I could see a group of policemen carring out his body in a black bag on a stretcher. "Honey, I'm so sorry." Mom replied softly as I sat fully up now realising I was lying on my bed. "Someone knows mom." My voice started breaking as I could feel tears staring to fill up in my eyes but I managed to blink them away before she could take notice. "Someone knows about my past. What happened to Aunt Tara. Someone knows what I did."

"Danny..." Mom once again wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a warm hug again. "If we have to move again and start over, then I swear to you that's what we'll do." I shook my head against it. "We can't just leave now. Someone has to pay for this."

"Danny, there's already evidence against you for the attack on your friend Cat, what if they manage to find evidence to use against you for this attack now?"

"They won't." I answered softly. "Because I'm going to catch the culprit in the act before someone else dies." There was a soft but yet slightly annoyed knock at the door followed by a demanding voice that of course belonged to none other then Jade, who called out, "Hey Beck, we need to talk."

Letting out a sigh, I then stood up from the bed and opened the door to allow her inside. "I'll leave you to it then sweetheart." Mom replied softly as she walked past Jade and left. Once the two of us were alone, I sat back down on the bed and let my head fall into my hands.

"First Cat ends up dead, and you just happen to be the last person to see her, then there's the attack on Sikowitz in the auditorium, and you just happen to come across the body. Want to explain what exactly is going on?" She asked with a tone of accusation in her voice much to my annoyance. Lifting my head up to look at her, I then managed to retort, "What do you want me to say Jade? That I'm the one that did it? Well I didn't. I already told the same thing to Lane. I didn't harm Cat or Sikowitz."

"Then what the hell is going on then?" Jade's voice was demanding and her green eyes shimmered in intense anger. "If you didn't do it, then what the hell was with all the red jump ropes in the Auditorium when Sikowitz's body was discovered?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell her the truth. At least no just yet. "I don't know." I muttered in response. The next thing that I felt was Jade pushing me down against the bed as she managed to get on top of me. "See I think you do know Beck, now you can either tell me the truth or I can find a way to get it out of you, my way."

"Jade, get off me," I said gently but yet demanding. However, this time she didn't listen, and only persisted on pressing on for more information. "Tell me the truth Beck. What's really going on with you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." I replied trying to get her off of me. "Try me." She replied as her green eyes flashed in anger. I was about to answer her, but just then something caught my eye. I turned my head toward the window to my left, and could almost see the sight of what appeared to be a person staring at me. _What the?_ Struggling to get free from Jade's grip I managed to make to the window just in time to see the sight of someone staring at me with a creepy smile before taking off running. _It can't be!_ My heart hammered heavily in my chest as I reconized the person running away now. My old juvie cellmate Charlie McBride. _How did he get here? How the hell did he find me? Was he the one doing all this to frame me?_ I knew I had to find out the truth. Taking off from the bed I raced out of the trailer completley forgetting Jade was even there. I had to track Charlie down and get some answers.

* * *

"Hey McBride!" I called out as I managed to catch up with him. I saw him stop and turn around to face me. "IT's time I get some answers." I said as he walked up toward me. "Guess you figured everything out then huh Danny boy?"

"Cut the crap." I replied, my face as hard as stone with no hint of emotion. "Why the hell are you doing this? How the hell did you even find me anyway?"

"Quite the pretty little girlfriend you got there Danny. Such a badd ass bitch. Didn't know you had it in you to go after tough girls like her."

"Enough Charlie." I said this time with a hint of irritation in my voice. "Answer the damn question. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" Charlie asked his eyes dancing in the moonlight of sarcasem as he feigned a sign of hurt. "Why would I do anything to hurt you Danny? I don't even have the slightest clue as to what it is your talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said running a hand through my hair. "You killed my friend Cat, and you killed my teacher Sikowitz to frame me." Once again I saw the same look in Charlie's eyes again, and rush of anger began to wash over me. "What proof do you have against me Danny? Huh?" Charlie asked. "You got nothing. Unless you want to spill the beans to all your friends and to your school that your a covicted murderer."

"Formerly convicted." I corrected angrily. "I served five years of hell in juvie remember? I already did my time for what I've done."

""Have you really Danny?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion for a second trying to contemplate what I had just heard. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Have you really did your time for murdering Tara Desai? Cause I don't think you really have."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Charlie started walking away now much to my annoyance.

"Perhaps maybe an eye for an eye will make you understand Danny boy." Was all Charlie would say next before I saw him dissappear deep into the woods, and a feeling of uneasiness washed over me. _What the hell did he mean by that?_ I thought running a nervous and shaky hand through my hair.

As I made my way back into the trailer, I looked around to find that to my surprise Jade was gone but yet that my phone was lying open on the bed glowing. Curiously I picked it up and looked at it to see that it was a text from Jade.

 **I don't know what exactly is going on, but I can't be with someone who hides secrets.**

 _Short sweet and to the point_. I thought shaking my head as I laid down on the bed while clutching the phone in my hand. "Maybe I should tell her the truth about everything." I said to myself outloud, but suddenly an ear-peircing shriek caught my attention. Sitting bolt-right up in bed, I jumped to my feet and tore out of the trailer and into the house to find my mother lying in the living room in a pile of blood.

* * *

"Noo!" I screamed out in horror as I made it over to her. "Mom? Mom can you hear me?" I pleaded. Scanning her body as I saw her slowly open her eyes that's when I took notice of the large kitchen knife that was sticking out of her stomach making the blood in the veins run cold like ice. My head started to spin at that point, and my stomach started to churn as I swallowed a vile of throwup that had managed to form inside my throat. "Keep it together Danny." I muttered aloud to myself. "Keep it together. Keep it together." I had to draw in several deep breaths to keep myself calm even though it wasn't working. This was all Charlie's doing. He had somehow found out that mom and I had moved out of Green Grove after I had gotten out of Juvie and decided to track me down, which meant that no matter where I went he would always find me.

Making my way over to my mother as I heard her starting to stir I felt my heart starting to flutter back to life inside my chest. She was still alive, just bearly. "Mom, it's all going to be okay." I said soflty trying to remain as calm as I possibly could. I reached for her hand and gently took it for a moment as I reached with my other hand into my jacket pocket to pull out my cell phone, and pressed nine-one-one. "I need an ambulance." I said to the operator trying to keep my voice from breaking as tears started falling from my cheeks. "My mother's been stabbed. She's losing a lot of blood and she's bearly alive. Please hurry."

Time seemed to stand still after that and it seemed like an eternity until I finally heard the sirens of the ambulance, and my heart started to race inside my chest as a group of them rushed in and tended to my mother. "Let me go with her." I said softly to one of the paramedics. "Please I'm her son."

The paramedics looked at each other and nodded silently as I climbed into the back of the ambulance, and sat in silence for the long ride to the hosptial.

While I sat in the waiting room of the hospital my mind was soley focused on Charlie and his words seemed to echo deep inside my mind. _"Have you really did your time for murdering Tara Desai? Cause I don't think you really have. Perhaps maybe an eye for an eye will make you understand Danny boy."_

Growling in frustration and anger I reached for my phone and pulled it out of my pocket. Drawing in a deep breath I held it firmly in my hands for a brief moment, then took in another breath of air. My hands started to shake, but I relaised I had no other options anymore. It was now or never. I pressed a button and listened to it ring until I heard Jade's voice pick up. "Jade it's me." I said softly. "You want to know what's going on? Then meet me at the hospital and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What do you think will happen now? Will Jade still be in love with Beck/Danny? Or will she dump him? Will she possibly be the next one to die? Stay tuned to find out what happens next. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Victorious nor Twisted, or any of the characters other then any OC who may pop up at any time during the story. Other then that all I own is the Plot and the Storyline. Hope you like it, and leave positive reviews only if you do. No negitive reviews please.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Socio Secrets -** "If we have to move again and start over, then I swear to you that's what we'll do." I shook my head against it. "We can't just leave now. Someone has to pay for this."

"I served five years of hell in juvie remember? I already did my time for what I've done."

""Have you really Danny?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion for a second trying to contemplate what I had just heard. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Have you really did your time for murdering Tara Desai? Cause I don't think you really have."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Charlie started walking away now much to my annoyance.

"Perhaps maybe an eye for an eye will make you understand Danny boy."

"I need an ambulance." I said to the operator trying to keep my voice from breaking as tears started falling from my cheeks. "My mother's been stabbed. She's losing a lot of blood and she's bearly alive. Please hurry."

I reached for my phone and pulled it out of my pocket. Drawing in a deep breath I held it firmly in my hands for a brief moment, then took in another breath of air. My hands started to shake, but I relaised I had no other options anymore. It was now or never. I pressed a button and listened to it ring until I heard Jade's voice pick up. "Jade it's me." I said softly. "You want to know what's going on? Then meet me at the hospital and I'll tell you everything."

Now...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - We Need To Talk About Beck**

As I waited for news about my mother's condition, I paced nervously around the waiting room with my cell phone still in my hand after I hung up with Jade. My heart pounded inside my chest as panic slowly started to sink in. I drew in a shaky breath as images of Cat and Sikowitz flodded inside my brain as I remembered seeing their lifeless bodies, and that's when thoughts of Charlie began stabbing it's way into me. The more I thought about Charlie and how his words about an eye for an eye found it's way into my ears the more ticked off I was getting. Cat's death was already traumatizing enough, and then there was the attack on Sikowitz, and now my mother, it was all too much for me to handle at once.

I can't let anyone find out about this. I thought to myself as I ran a hand through my hair while letting out a long sigh. I glanced down at my phone and let out a long sigh again. "What the hell was I thinking?" I muttered softly to myself. "Am I really ready to let Jade in on my past? I'm already on the radar for Cat's death, now Sikowitz, and if anything happens to my mother-" I cut myself off and quickly shook my head trying to clear it.

"Calm down Danny." I muttered to myself. "You're letting that bastard Charlie get to you." Just then my cell phone vibrated in my hand and as I looked at it expecting it to be Jade, something caught my eye as I stared at the caller id which read unknown, something within me told me to answer it.

"Hello?" I said quietly into the phone as I placed it to my ear. "Jade is that you?"

"Jade? is that the name of the pretty girl I saw you with earlier Danny boy?"

I stifled a low growl in my throat the instant I reconized Charlie's voice and the blood within my veins began to grow hot with anger.

"What the hell do you want Charlie?" I asked keeping my voice low as I tried to keep out of sight for a brief moment. "If you've done anything to Jade I swear I'll-"

Charlie cut me off and laughed. "You think I would hurt her Danny? all Im here to do is make you suffer."

"For what?" I asked. "For my aunt's death? That can't be all that this has to do with it. Charlie what the hell are you getting at? What the hell is the real reason you're out to get me? Are you working with someone? Are you working for my father?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Danny." Caem Charlie's snid reply of sarcasm, which only fueled my anger even more. "I'm not playing anymore games Charlie." I said angrily. "Tell me what the hell is going on right now. Why are you doing this?"

There was a strange sound in the background which made my heart suddenly stop for a split second as the noise sounded like someone struggling. Was it Jade? Tori, Andre? Robbie? I didn't know what to think other then I couldn't have someone else die not anymore because of what happened to my aunt. It was up to me to save them, but how? How was I going to explain to anyone about Charlie without bringing up my past?

The sound of a nearby car door opening nearly made me jump as I caught sight of Jade walking in through the hospital doors and I quickly started to panic. What the hell was I going to tell her? I noticed a nearby door that read exist behind me and I did the only thing I could within that moment.

I sent Jade a quick text telling her something came up and that I would call her later. It was short and I knew it would make her angry, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out my secrets. At least not without my name cleared for the murders first. After the text was sent, I took in a deep breath and made it to the exist door behind me and took off running. I didn't know exactly where I was running to, but I just kept on going. I ran on through the dark night and didn't look back.

* * *

My lungs seared from the cold air and my legs threatend to give out from underneath me, but I pushed past the pain and kept on moving forward. I had to do whatever it took to stop Charlie from hurting someone else. The sound of a car behind me on the road nearly made me stop as I heard someone yell out the window, "Beck? What the hell are you doing?"

My heart stopped in my chest as I came to a stop for a short breather as the sound of a car door opened and slammed shut. I took in a couple deep breaths as I spotted the sight of Jade's eyes flashing angrily at me as she apprached me with her arms folded across her chest. "Jade I-" I began trying to regain composure on my breathing but Jade abruptly cut me off and said, "Get in."

I opened my mouth to reply, but the look in her eyes told me to stay silent. "You're going to get into the car, and you're going to tell me everything that you know about what the hell is happening." She said with a furious tone of anger laced in her voice. "I'm serious Beck, If you're not responsible for everything that has happened to Cat, and Sikowitz then who is?"

I drew in a deep shuddering breath of air letting it flow into my lungs to cool the rapid fire that was growing within me. What was I going to say? I knew that if I didn't come clean and tell her the truth that she was going to break it off with me, but on the other hand part of me had a sinking feeling that if I did come clean to her right here and now that she would still break it off with me, so basically I was backed into a corner with nowhere to go and nowhere to turn, and I was running out of options.

So I complied with her and got into the passenger side of her car while she got into the driver side. The two of us sat there in deep silence for a least five minutes before Jade turned to me angrily and said, "Alright I'm going to count to ten, and if you don't tell me what the hell is going on then we're-"

At that point I knew what she was going to say and my heart couldnt take it. I needed Jade to be here for me. I needed her support through this because I couldn't handle it alone. There was no way I could face Charlie or risk going through another five more years of Juvie. Then again, since this time two people were dead who knows how long I would be away for this time? Probably for the rest of my life and I couldn't stand being away from Jade anymore.

"Okay," I said calmly cutting her off. She stopped and the air around us suddenly grew hot with tension. I drew in a deep breath to calm myself down as I turned to face her. "The reason why I've been so distant with everything going on is because I didn't want you to get involved in this."

"Get involved in what?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know that to you it seems like I'm always laid back and not scared of anything, but honestly Jade, the truth is that this whole time since losing Cat and then Sikowitz, I've been terrified."

My voice suddenly began to crack with emotion as I tried to hold back the lump that was growing in my throat. Tears began to pool in my eyes as I tried to blink them back.

"There's a major part of my life that I've been keeping from you, and I've been scared to tell you about it because I thought that if you knew, that you would leave me."

* * *

The risk of my emotions coming undone was too much to bear and with that I broke down for a second quietly sobbing with my face turned away from her, and after a minutes of undisturbed silence I suddenly felt her arms wrap around me in a warm embrace.

"Why didn't you just tell me this sooner?" She asked, her voice no longer hiding the anger it once held instead there was a soothing sense of calmness as I drew in a shaky breath and tried to regain my composure. "Because there's a lot about my past that I made up and lied about." I said softly and full of ashame and guilt.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked quietly. "I've always come clean with you about everything. My fears, my insecurities surrounding my family and my brother Why would you think that I wouldn't want you to feel comfortable enough to do the same for me?"

"Because I thought I had put my past behind me until Cat's death." I said finally taking in a few shallow breaths of air as I tried not to break down again. "My real name isn't Beck Oliver, and I wasn't born in Canada. My real name is Danny Desai and I'm orginally from Green Grove California." Once the truth began to come out, that's when I began to go in depth detail about everything about my past, everything starting with my father and what he did to my aunt Tara along with framing me for her murder which sent me to juvie for five years until my mom and I moved to Hollywood Arts for a fresh start.

When I was finished Jade didn't say anything and inside I began to get the sinking feeling that I had made a huge mistake by telling her. "Jade please I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just scared I was go-" Suddenly I was cut off by the sudden force of Jade's lips against mine as she kissed me, and when she finally pulled away from her all I could do was gaze at her with a puzzled look etched on my face of confusion. "What was that for?" I asked shocked while trying to wrap my brain around what the hell had just happened.

"For telling me the truth about everything." she said softly as she leaned in to kiss me again, but the framilliar vibrations of my cell phone suddenly went off and with lightning quick vibrations I fished it out of my pocket to check it to see that it was a text message from an unknown number.

"What is it?" Jade asked checking over my shoulder to read the message, which read in big bold letters,

 **TIME'S UP DANNY BOY**

 **LOOKS LIKE YOU FAILED ONCE AGAIN TO KEEP THOSE AROUND YOU SAFE.**

 **NOW ANOTHER ONE HAS PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR YOUR FAILURE'S.**

 **CAN YOU GUESS WHICH ONE?**

 **HERE'S THE FIRST CLUE, REMEMBER ME, WHEN I MAKE IT SHINE.**

My heart stopped cold in my chest and for a split second I forgot to breathe as everything within me started to shut down as though I had lost all feeling of emotions. "Is that some kind of sick joke?" Jade asked. "Who the hell is that from?" She demanded ager starting to rise in her voice again. "It's from Charlie." I replied softly while taking ina shaky breath of air. "He's my old cell mate from when we were in Juvie together. Apparently he wants me to suffer by taking out everyone around me to frame me."

"Why does he want to frame you?" Jade asked to which I just shook my head and replied, "No idea, but if we don't do something Tori's going to die."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed this long chapter and now that Jade knows Beck/Danny's secret, do you think she will stay with him or will she break it off with him? And what about Tori? Will she be the next one to fall? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more. Also any suggestions you might have for what you would want to see happen wthin the story please feel free to PM me and let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Victorious nor Twisted, or any of the characters other then any OC who may pop up at any time during the story. Other then that all I own is the Plot and the Storyline. Hope you like it, and leave positive reviews only if you do. No negitive reviews please.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Socio Secrets -** "Jade is that you?"

"Jade? is that the name of the pretty girl I saw you with earlier Danny boy?"

I stifled a low growl in my throat the instant I reconized Charlie's voice and the blood within my veins began to grow hot with anger.

"What the hell do you want Charlie?" I asked keeping my voice low as I tried to keep out of sight for a brief moment. "If you've done anything to Jade I swear I'll-"

Charlie cut me off and laughed. "You think I would hurt her Danny? all Im here to do is make you suffer."

"You're going to get into the car, and you're going to tell me everything that you know about what the hell is happening." She said with a furious tone of anger laced in her voice. "I'm serious Beck, If you're not responsible for everything that has happened to Cat, and Sikowitz then who is?"

I drew in a deep shuddering breath of air letting it flow into my lungs to cool the rapid fire that was growing within me. What was I going to say? I knew that if I didn't come clean and tell her the truth that she was going to break it off with me, but on the other hand part of me had a sinking feeling that if I did come clean to her right here and now that she would still break it off with me, so basically I was backed into a corner with nowhere to go and nowhere to turn, and I was running out of options.

"There's a major part of my life that I've been keeping from you, and I've been scared to tell you about it because I thought that if you knew, that you would leave me."

 **TIME'S UP DANNY BOY**

 **LOOKS LIKE YOU FAILED ONCE AGAIN TO KEEP THOSE AROUND YOU SAFE.**

 **NOW ANOTHER ONE HAS PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR YOUR FAILURE'S.**

 **CAN YOU GUESS WHICH ONE?**

 **HERE'S THE FIRST CLUE, REMEMBER ME, WHEN I MAKE IT SHINE.**

My heart stopped cold in my chest and for a split second I forgot to breathe as everything within me started to shut down as though I had lost all feeling of emotions. "Is that some kind of sick joke?" Jade asked. "Who the hell is that from?" She demanded ager starting to rise in her voice again. "It's from Charlie." I replied softly while taking ina shaky breath of air. "He's my old cell mate from when we were in Juvie together. Apparently he wants me to suffer by taking out everyone around me to frame me."

"Why does he want to frame you?" Jade asked to which I just shook my head and replied, "No idea, but if we don't do something Tori's going to die."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 -** **Grief is a Five Letter Word**

The entire drive streight from the hospital toward Tori's house was unbearable as my mind flashed back and forth between two senarios. One where Jade and I would find Tori and possibly her entire family all saughtered in a sea of blood, and two where Tori was dead and her parents and sister would find me there and would call the police immediatly to have me arrested. Either way both situations were not good, but I knew I couldn't let Charlie win. No way, not this time.

We pulled up into Tori's driveway and I found myself running out of the car and up to the front door. I peered quickly inside the windows serching for any sign of life from anyone in the house including Charlie. My heart was racing a millon miles an hour and I knew that I had to try and stay calm.

"Her mom and dad's car isn't in the driveway." Jade's voice came from behind me as she approached me and placed a hand on my shouder. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head and tried to take in a few deep breaths to calm myself down but it wasn't working. The more I tried to breathe the more constricted my throat seemed to get as though I was drowing under water and was struggling to gasp for breath.

"Beck?" I fell to my knees on the steps leading up to Tori's house still struggling to breathe as everything around me started to spin. Visions of my past filled my head again of my aunt Tara's murder as I struggled to shake the vision from me when I felt a comforting hand grip my shoulder gently puling me out and back to reality.

"You okay?" She asked softly. I tried to nod my head but instead a frieghtning scene caught my eye causing me to jump. There standing behind Jade was the sight of someone I was hoping I would've never seen again my father.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, there he was standing behind her with malice in his eyes ready to kill her. I jumped up to my feet and got protectively in front of her. "Get the hell away from her you monster!" I called out, but when I looked back there was no one there _. Great, now I'm hallucinating._ I thought drawing in a shaky breath. _Way to go Danny, now Jade not only thinks your liar for not telling her the truth about everything, but now she proably thinks your crazy ontop of it._

"Beck? Are you okay?" Jade's voice was soothing and her breath tickeld my ear as I snapped out of it and turned toward her. "Yeah sorry, I just thought I saw someone." I admitted guiltily while drawing in a sharp breath. Everything around me was still spinning and it all bengan to cease, the moment a chilling terrifying scream coming from within the house and alerted me. Jumping up to my feet, I ran to the door and called out, "Tori?"

"What are you waiting for? just break down the damn door." Jade's voice was right next to me as I kicked the door open hard and ran inside."Tori?" There was no response and a horrible sinking feeling raced through me like a blast of ice. The entire room was the same as it always was and nothing seemed out of place not even the sight of the piano, but I knew how crafty Charlie could be, and as I walked around the room searching for any sign of life. I turned to Jade and said, "Go upstairs and check to see if her mom, dad and Trina are still here. Just because their car isn't here doesn't mean that they might still be here."

"What about you?" Jade asked as I shook my head. "I'm going to staty down here and see if I can figure things out." I said softly. "Something is telling me that I need to stay down here. Text me of you find out anything okay?" Jade slowly nodded and wlked up the stairs in silence.

Once her footsteps had left to where I couldn't hear them anymore I drew in a shaky breath and slowly walked around making my way to the kitchen. Something within me was telling me this is where I would find her. This was the spot where I would find Tori, so it was no surprise to me when I did. The sight of her lying lifeless on the kitchen floor with a red jump rope over her neck made everything start to spin around me again.

I felt my breath starting to catch in my throat again as I slowly came to realizing that Charlie was right. I wasn't going to be able to stop him from hurting my friends, and now the question was who would be next? Andre? Robbie? I didn't even want to think about it, as I made my way into the bathroom searching for some kind of towl or a sheet to put over Tori's body.

I searched through the cabinets until I found a light turquoise blue towl and just as I reached out to grab it, a loud shriek from upstairs caused the blood within me to grow cold with icy fear. "Jade?" I dropped the towl and started racing toward the stair when something large and heavy piled ontop of me wrestling me to the ground hard. Pain shot through my entire body but I tried my best to ignore it as I tried to fight off against whatever it was ontop of me, which felt like a person and my heart started to race inside my chest. "Hello son, miss me?" The sound of my father's voice reached my ears causing me to go cold with fear as I heard Jade cry out, "Beck Help me!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Well there you go there's another cliff-Hanger for now. I honestly didn't have any idea what to do with the ending for this chapter so I'll have to figure things out for the next chapter, but for now I hope you enjoyed reading and I will try to get chapter 6 up as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Victorious nor Twisted, or any of the characters other then any OC who may pop up at any time during the story. Other then that all I own is the Plot and the Storyline. Hope you like it, and leave positive reviews only if you do. No negitive reviews please.**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Socio Secrets -** "You okay?" She asked softly. I tried to nod my head but instead a frieghtning scene caught my eye causing me to jump. There standing behind Jade was the sight of someone I was hoping I would've never seen again my father.

I couldn't believe it, there he was standing behind her with malice in his eyes ready to kill her. I jumped up to my feet and got protectively in front of her. "Get the hell away from her you monster!" I called out, but when I looked back there was no one there _. Great, now I'm hallucinating._ I thought drawing in a shaky breath. _Way to go Danny, now Jade not only thinks your liar for not telling her the truth about everything, but now she proably thinks your crazy ontop of it._

"Tori?" There was no response and a horrible sinking feeling raced through me like a blast of ice. The entire room was the same as it always was and nothing seemed out of place not even the sight of the piano, but I knew how crafty Charlie could be, and as I walked around the room searching for any sign of life. I turned to Jade and said, "Go upstairs and check to see if her mom, dad and Trina are still here. Just because their car isn't here doesn't mean that they might still be here."

"What about you?" Jade asked as I shook my head. "I'm going to staty down here and see if I can figure things out." I said softly. "Something is telling me that I need to stay down here. Text me of you find out anything okay?" Jade slowly nodded and wlked up the stairs in silence.

"Jade?" I dropped the towl and started racing toward the stair when something large and heavy piled ontop of me wrestling me to the ground hard. Pain shot through my entire body but I tried my best to ignore it as I tried to fight off against whatever it was ontop of me, which felt like a person and my heart started to race inside my chest. "Hello son, miss me?" The sound of my father's voice reached my ears causing me to go cold with fear as I heard Jade cry out, "Beck Help me!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Sins Of The Father **

"BECK!"

Jade's voice reached my ears once again and immediatly my entire body went into a state of fight or flight mode, but my father had me pinned to the point where I couldn't move and I began to panic. What if this is it? What if this was how things would end for me and everyone else I care about? I shook the thoughts from my brain. No! I couldn't let that happen. I was done taking the blame for him. My father was done terrorising me, my mother and my friends.

"I got to say son, I always thought you could do a much better job then her." My father said getting off of me and grabbing me by the shirt lifting me roughly off the ground.

"Besides a girl like her doesn't deserve you. She's too controlling and you need to show her who's in control. This is why men are much more supioror to women because we know how to keep them in line."

"You don't know what the hell your talking about." I growled in anger while clenching my teeth. "Jade maybe jealous, moody and dark, but that doesn't matter to me. She's the one I love and that will never change."

My father's brown eyes stared at me with intimidation and a shiver of fear ran down my spine as I tried to hide it.

"I thought you would've gotten this lesson by now son." He said his voice low and meancing as he tightened his grip on my shirt.

"Guess I'll have to teach it to you agian, and when this is done you will never disobey me again especially not for that little slut."

"Don't call her that" I said through clenched teeth, which I automatically regretted as my father then threw back down to the floor again, and when I tried to get up again and make a break for the stairs, it was then that I felt a blast of pain hit me as I felt my dad kick me with his steel toed boots causing me to fall back to the ground doubling over coughing up blood, retching and clutching my stomach in pain.

"Stop being such a weakling boy!" Dad demanded angrily kicking me again with his steel toed boot which caused me to cry out in agony as I coughed up more blood. My vision started to grow dim and hazy from the pain but I knew I couldn't let that stop me. I had to get to Jade before I lost her too.

"Now then, what lesson did I just teach you about men being supieror to women boy?" Dad asked which I barely had time to register the question before another blast of pain shot through me and I screamed as a sickening crunch sound was heard and immedialty I knew one if not more of my ribs were broken and that I could be bleeding internally.

I laid there on the floor not moving hopefully praying that my dad would think that he had somehow killed me, but of course playing dead never worked with him. I held back a scream of pain and ground my teeth ito keep myself from crying out as dad got down on the floor ontop of me.

"answer the question son." He replied his voice threateningly as I saw him look over toward Tori's dead body that was still lying in the kitchen with the towl over it.

I saw him smirk in a sick twisted smile before he turned back to me and said, "You know out of all your friends Charlie got rid off, I think that one over there was his favorite to ride on before he had to end it. Wonder if this time he'll have his way with that slut of yours so that you can see how a real man keeps his woman in line."

A surge of anger flowed through me like red hot fire as I thought about Tori. All the horrible things Charlie must have done to her and how I wished I'd have been here in time to save her. "Beck! Help me!" Just then the shril voice of Jade snapped me out of my thoughts as the image of her being harmed by the same bastard made me even angrier.

Without a second thought I puched my dad as hard as I could in the jaw catching him off guard as he toppled off of me and with a burst of adrenaline shooting through me numbing me of all the pain from my injuries I got to my feet as quickly as I could and made a dash for the stairs just as Jade's shrill terrified voice yelled out, "BECK!"

* * *

I was halfway up the stairs when I felt my father's grip on my leg pulled me back down with bursts of pain shooting through me as he threw me across the room and through the glass of the back door of the house, which, shattered on impact. Bits of broken glass embedded themselves in my back and arms as I slowly came to. My head spinning and the adrenaline was slowly starting to wear off as I saw my father looming back over me.

"Now, I'm going to ask the question again boy, and this time I want you to answer it or I'll make sure Charlie has his way with that little slut while you watch all the fun."

Realising I was running out of options, and despite the amount of pain my body was in, I managed to deliver a kick to my father's shin and as he went down in pain, I saw this as the perfect opportunity to make it to Jade. Forcing myself to stand I made it to my feet without so much as a slight wince and a whimper as I tore up the stairs like a bolt of lightning.

Following the sounds of Jade's frantic screams I manuvered a hard right until I came into a room I could only speculate was more then likely Tori's. It was there that I found Jade pinned down on the top of Tori's bed with tears flowing down her cheeks and Charie on top of her. He turned and saw me with a malicious grin.

"Perfect timing Danny." He said coldly as he looked down at Jade's trembling form beneath him. "Your just in time to see the show."

Seeing Jade so vulnerable and insecure made my mind snap into pure rage and even though my body was still in increasing amounts of extreme agony I managed to run at full force into Charlie knocking him to the ground like a football player. Once Charlie was down I made it shakily back to my feet and made my way over to Jade.

She turned her head, stifling a stiff groan as her eyes fell onto me. "Beck," I heard her murmur my name softly and I felt my heart sink low in my chest. If I had only been late by a few seconds or even minutes Charlie would've had his way with her and then probably killed her or made her his sex slave which more then likely sounded much worse in Jade's case. She may seem tough but I knew who she really was and that's what tore me up was knowing how vulnerable she really was despite her tough girl exterior.

"You okay?" I asked softly as I went to help her sit up on the bed but Charlie's presense sent my mind whirling as I noticed him getting to his feet and felt a hard punch connect with the side of my head. I felt myself go down wit black spots slowly filling my vision, and the last thing I heard as I passed out was the sound of Jade screaming followed by the sounds of someone heavy barreling through the doorway like a battering ram and I could only pray that things weren't about get any worse.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Is this the end for Jade? Will she be the next to die? Will Beck/Danny be able to gather enough courage to save her? And who was the person that came barreling into the doorway? His father or perhaps someone else? Stay tuned to find out more as I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can...**


End file.
